Shakespeare
by duckie lover 151
Summary: Songfic for Sabrina and Vaughn.
1. Chapter 1

**I've recently fallen in love with a game my cousin let me borrow… Harvest Moon Sunshine Islands. I love it so much that I plan on keeping it until my birthday (less than a week away!) when I hope to get it.**

**I think it's the characters that I love more than anything else. So I decided to combine this love with another new love: the song Shakespeare by Miranda Cosgrove. **

**Anyway, this will be my second ever songfic! Let me know how I did. **

**PS- I own neither song nor game. Sadly.**

**PPS- I had my sister read up to the part where the lyrics start and she was like, "Wait, they just randomly burst into song?"**

**For all of you who've never read a songfic, NO they don't just randomly break into song! XD Imagine the lyrics (which are italisized) as background music. For those who've never heard the song… I don't think you can really get the full impact of the songfic without looking it up. **

Sabrina had to wonder… what made a reputation?

She was currently leaning out of the open window of the upstairs of the mansion in which she lived. A cool spring breeze blew her long, silky black hair behind her back, and her calendar flew off her desk and onto the floor.

Slowly, she turned away from the window and picked up the calendar. She turned the cover back to Spring, revealing not little notes as is common on most peoples' calendars, but little circles. Every Monday and Tuesday of every season had been circled in red pen.

Sabrina gingerly set the papers down and adjusted her glasses.

Mondays and Tuesdays… For everyone else in the village these were just days, but for Sabrina… well, for some time she'd lived for days like today.

It was still quite early. In her haste to be up in time she see him off the boat when he arrived, Sabrina had gotten up early enough to see the sunset.

She cursed herself for it, but this had become routine. Every Monday morning she was up ridiculously early. And every Monday and Tuesday brought about a peculiar act. She chose not to accompany her father to the mines.

Just so she could spend more time with _him._

_Vaughn. _

Just thinking his name made her sigh contentedly and blush. She brought her hands to her cheeks as she giggled and let a smile take over.

But what did make a reputation? Vaughn had come to be known as the bad-boy cowboy of Sunny Island. But why? Becaue he was quiet? Because he avoided eye contact?

For goodness sake, _she _did all those things.

Sabrina had heard the talk. Though it hurt a little, she didn't pay too much attention to it. However, she couldn't deny that it intrigued her.

People described her as sweet. Beautiful. A princess. The most outrageous piece of gossip she'd heard recently was between Julia and her mother, Mirabelle.

Julia was positive that she would one day develop feelings for and end up with Will. The thought made her laugh.

Will. He was a for-real prince. Admittedly handsome. Probably the most polite person ever to have graced Sunny Island.

But still… for all his high points Will held little interest in Sabrina's mind.

Her eyes drifted up to the clock above her desk and her smile widened. The ship would be arriving soon. It was time to leave.

…

Vaughn rested his head on his arms. He let the railing of the ship that carried him to and from Sunny Island every week support his weight.

As much as he loved transporting animals from owner to owner what he really looked forward to was getting to interact with them. Though Mirabelle and Julia's cheery kindness was a little unsettling he enjoyed the visits to their stable.

"Land ho!" called the captain.

Vaughn grimaced. For whose benefit was this call for exactly? There were no other humans aboard other than the captain and himself.

But he couldn't say he wasn't relieved to see land. It was about time.

…

Sabrina arrived at the dock just in time to see the ship come into view. She stood back, out of view, as it docked and Vaughn stepped off and took a few deep, steadying breaths.

Where did people find the right to award anyone a certain reputation?

As far as everybody else was concerned Vaughn was the anti-social cowboy. The bad-boy who didn't let anything faze him.

Sabrina suspected that no one else knew that Vaughn suffered from seasickness. Not that she'd ever confronted him about it. Oh no. Just the thought of doing such a thing made her embarrassed enough to die!

She was fighting the urge to run over and launch into some conversation with him. She didn't care how meaningless it would be.

But she refrained herself. She slowly slipped away, back to the mansion, before he could notice her.

Sabrina wasn't particularly fond of animals, but she would go by Mirabelle's stable later. Just to see Vaughn…

…

Vaughn looked up from the trough he'd just finished refilling. For some unknown reason Mirabelle had hung a mirror just above it. Probably for Julia.

Vaughn remembered back to his first days on Sunny Island. There had been far too much gossip for his liking, speculating about Julia and himself. Though no one was around to hear his silent proclamation, he would just like to say that not once had he ever, _ever _looked twice at Mirabelle's daughter.

Julia was admittedly pretty, but she wasn't his type. Not even her love of animals could make her his type. (Though to be totally honest, he hadn't exactly pinpointed his type yet.)

Strange as it was to admit, he felt a strange protectiveness for Julia. She was more of a sister to him than anything else.

And besides that, he was pretty sure she had eyes for Elliot, which was more of a mystery than anything else.

Anyway, Vaughn was never one to spend any amount of time in front of a mirror, but today he was caught on a whim. He paused and took in his appearance.

He wordlessly brushed his silver bangs away from his eyes. Pausing at his eyes, he was surprised to find thoughts of another girl coming to him.

Sabrina. Regis the millionaire's daughter. Vaughn noticed really for the first time that his eyes were the color of the amethysts she loved so much. The thought made him freeze. Where had that come from?

But he didn't have time to dwell on it because another image in the mirror made him freeze further and quickly stand up straight.

He turned around with closed off eyes as just the girl he'd been thinking of timidly poked her head around the doorway.

_I saw you there…_

_So beautiful._

_You stopped and stared…_

_So magical._

Sabrina seems just as shocked as he is. Her eyes widen and she clutches the book she's carrying to her chest. A blush slowly creeps over her cheeks and Vaughn clears his throat though he's really got nothing to say.

But now she's waiting. So his eyes slide down to her book (which, he might as well add, couldn't be in a more awkward place) and settle on the title.

"Romeo and Juliet," he mumbles. At first he assumes he's said it too quietly for her to hear.

But then she mumbles just as quietly, "Y-yes…"

Her blush deepens. "I- I guess I took it out of my library with me without realizing it…" Her voice has a way of petering out that makes it painfully obvious that she's unsure of herself.

What makes a reputation, he wondered suddenly. Yes, Sabrina was shy and pale, but he knew she worked in the mines with her father. So how fragile could she really be?

"Have you finished it?" he asked gruffly. He wasn't completely sure what persuaded him to continue this conversation, but he did. It surprised him to realize that he really was curious as to what she had to say.

Now her entire face was the color of a ripe tomato.

"Seven times," she whispered.

Vaughn felt his face twist in amusement. "Seven?" he questioned. "I don't think I would be able to suffer through the characters' stupidity so many times."

She looked up in surprise. "You've read it?"

Vaughn instictively averted his eyes and tipped his black cowboy hat down to shield them. He nodded curtly. He meant to turn away, but before he could he was shocked to hear Sabrina lean forward and boldly continue the conversation.

"Are you a fan of Shakespeare as well?"

_Before you leave,_

_Get up to go,_

_I wanna know…_

_Do you like Shakespeare?_

_Jeff Buckley?_

_Watching movies…_

_On Sunday?_

Vaughn doesn't take the time to think before nodding. He's thrown all caution to the wind. What does he have to be afraid of? He's being honest after all.

He throws out a rare piece of personal information.

"I've gone through Mirabelle's books, but she doesn't have too big a collection."

"Why don't you come see my library?"

The invitation is out of her mouth before Sabrina's really thought the offer through. Her blush returns with a vengeance.

Vaughn's allowed for his eyes to widen and his mouth to pop open. He tries desperately to compose himself and is finally able to respond.

"I… would like that very much."

A shy smile spreads across her face, and Vaughn discovers that she's even prettier without the blush.

He shakes the thought away, (where did that come from?) and follows her back to the mansion. Impossibly so, it seems even bigger on the inside. But Sabrina knows where she's going and heads straight for a room where every wall is lined floor to ceiling with books.

She goes over and places the book on an empty spot on a shelf just at eye level. Vaughn has followed her over and catches sight of a book right beside it. One of his all-time favorites.

He doesn't think before pulling it off the shelf and staring at the incredibly well-kept copy of A Midsummer Night's Dream.

Sabrina sees the way he's admiring the cover and has one more offer to give.

"You can borrow that if you want."

He looks up and rewards her with a rare, genuinely kind smile.

"Thank you."

…

The two have settled into a routine that rightfully belongs to both of them. Every Monday morning Sabrina will be waiting for him as he steps (staggers more like) off the ship. She accompanies him to to Mirabelle's stable where she sits on a stool as he goes through his various duties.

They talk gems, animals, but most of all they talk books.

Vaughn has found that Sabrina has a calming ability. His work has never gone so smoothly or has his time ever passed so, unfortunately, quickly.

But he doesn't mention how sad he is to leave every Tuesday evening, just like she doesn't mention how all the other days of the week are near unbearable without him.

…

Winter has arrived. The two can no longer slowly circle the perimeter of the field where the animals roam in the sunshine. They are now confined to the stable and only each other's presence. Which really isn't something that either one would complain about.

During the Winter season Sabrina is reminded once again of just why she enjoys Vaughn's company so much. It's the look on his face as he takes care of a mother who's just birthed a calf. He's already seen to the baby, and now he's made it his priority to tend to the mother. This doesn't give him much time to devote to her, but it puts a smile on her face.

With Winter's arrival also comes the arrival of early dusk. Because of this Vaughn can't let Sabrina return home without an escort. Or, that's what he tells himself anyway. And Sabrina has no protests.

_You walk me home…_

_So wonderful._

_It starts to snow…_

_It's incredible._

This night starts out just like all the others, but little do they know it will end very differently.

As they walk, snow starts to fall. It settles in Sabrina's jet black hair, and Vaughn is left to marvel once more at her beauty.

He lets her hand slip into his, and, to music just the two of them can hear, he slowly lifts their arms up to form an arc. She spins in a circle more gracefully than any ballerina could. She twirls in slow motion… right into his chest.

Instinctively, he wraps his arms around her so that she's pressed up against his chest. Her face is turned up to his, and he doesn't think as he slowly, gently presses his lips down to hers.

_Now we're walking up my street._

_And you slowly turn to me._

_You're three inches from my lips._

_But before we do this…_

_Do you like Shakespeare?_

_Jeff Buckley?_

_Watching movies… _

_On Sunday? _

_Do you like kissing…_

_When it's raining? _

_Making faces…_

_In the station? _

It's amazing, and Sabrina wishes it would never end. But Vaughn's pulled away. His face portrays the shock he must feel.

He can't say anything… He turns and hurries away.

Sabrina feels like she's in shock herself. She slowly turns and enters the mansion, where Regis watched the entire scene from an upstairs window.

_I need to know…_

_(What do you like?)_

_Before you go…_

…

The next Monday, Vaughn's fingers had been drumming every solid surface they could find the entire boat ride. He'd gone and done something horribly reckless which wasn't like him at all.

But there's no doubt in his mind that this is what he wants. Not even his fear of Regis could stop this want.

He hurried off the boat, and thought he didn't say a thing, Sabrina followed him to the stable where they are truly alone.

Then she standing, watching him pace. He cleared his throat a few times before finally just thrusting what he'd been holding into her hands. He turns then, face red, unable to watch her for her reaction.

_I need to know…_

_Do you like Shakespeare?_

Sabrina looks down at A Midsummer Night's Dream. It was her book. But she could feel something unfamiliar pressed between the first page and the front cover.

She slowly opened the book, revealing the most shocking sight of all. Between the front page and the book cover Vaughn had placed a blue feather.

When Vaughn looked over he saw that tears had filled Sabrina's eyes. He didn't have time to consider all the possibilities of what this could mean before she threw herself into his arms.

_Cause I like Shakespeare._

**Review please! **

**How was it? Again, I own nothing! Just the idea.**


	2. Author Note

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

All right, so after I put up my one-shot/songfic I went on the site and set the world for Sunshine Islands. I swear, like, the first 16 (at least) stories were ChelseaxVaughn.

Now, don't get me wrong. I don't hate the pairing. (Not yet anyway.) As a matter of fact, my very first game, I ended up marrying Vaughn. But after seeing that... I don't know it just bothers me.

Which made me think...

And I talked to another author on this site-AnimeFan202- (she's in my favorites if you're interested) and that's how we came up with the Sunshine Islands Project.

It's basically a bunch of one-shots for Harvest Moon Sunshine Islands. I know I at least, have some ideas of my own, but anyone can PM either of us and request a couple for the next chapter. The only couple we will not write is VaughnxChelsea.

The actual story will show up on my profile. But AnimeFan will be writing half of them and then sending the file to me so I can put it up. (I'll put a little note at the end of each chapter as to who wrote it.

I've already got the first one planned out, but after that, feel free to send in requests.

You can also find this little message on AnimeFan202's profile.

And, I would like to take this line to thank anyone who enjoyed the songfic.


End file.
